


I'm Sorry, Mama

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Execution, Orgasm, POV First Person, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Teruteru is about to die, he tries to distract himself with comforting thoughts.





	I'm Sorry, Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Teruteru is imagining sexual stuff he's thought of recently because he's terrified and wants distraction. it came out a bit odd.

Screaming for mama is supposed to work. It’s supposed to fix things. Mamas are supposed to come running and get you out of whatever mess you’ve gotten into, no questions asked. But I don’t even know if Mama is alive. And I know there’s no way she can come for me. That doesn’t stop my screaming. 

I don’t wanna die. I didn’t want to kill anyone. But I definitely don’t wanna die. I shouldn’t have to. It was Nagito’s fault. He was going to kill somebody. I just stopped him. I know I’m lying, but I don’t wanna think about the truth. This ain’t my fault. 

The chain around my neck is tight, but then I’m swinging around through the crowd. This is the last time I’ll ever see any of them. I wish I’d gotten to know them better. Imagining Peko in that black thong is a comfort and I try to focus on that. I know you’re supposed to think pure thoughts in your last moments, but I’ve never been pure. 

I’m tied to something now, facing the ocean. I’ve never been so afraid. In my mind, Peko is willing to take the thong off for me. I wonder if she would have if I’d gotten a last request. She exercises a lot… it would certainly smell ripe. Probably taste that way too. 

There’s a helicopter and I need to think about something else. Anything else. Sonia. I didn’t get the chance to have her lips around me, but I’m sure she would have put out. I bet she will for someone else. I can tell, that princess has a wild side. If only I’d gotten to see. 

Missiles? Oh, butter. Is he going to cook me??? 

Oil on skin, that’s like Nekomaru. I put suntan lotion on him. Those muscles… He’s so amazing. I didn’t get to try one of his massages… I meant to. I bet he wouldn’t mind if I got a little excited. He’s easy going. Wait, I’m going to die with an erection… Oh well, last chance. 

The flour. I can’t hear anymore from the blast. I’m dizzy and lifting up. I better hurry or I’ll run out of time. Nekomaru. Nekomaru fucking me. He has a huge dick and I’m tiny, he can fuck me like a rag doll. It’s huge, I stretch. Sonia’s mouth, she knows I tried to trick her, she’s mad at me, so she’s using her teeth. I’m sensitive and raw. 

Is that a volcano??? How????

Peko! Peko! Peko stripping for me. Peko being in charge. She shoves her thong in my mouth, it’s all wet, she’s been touching herself, there’s sweat. It reeks. She has me tied down, naked. She crouches over me. Lowers down. Her pussy over my cock… It’s so good!

I’m still in the air, it was enough. I got there. There’s no distraction left and I’m out of time. I’m falling into the oil. 

I’m sorry, mama…


End file.
